


seven days in heaven

by catara07



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post College, Dry Humping, F/F, G!P Kara Danvers, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, aliens and humans openly co-exist, escort AU, kara is not a hero, lena is a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catara07/pseuds/catara07
Summary: Lena Luthor is a workaholic and after the never-ending proposition from her friends, she decided to hire an escort.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old fic from a different fandom. if you're from THAT fandom (which i will no longer mention lol) and you happened to read this one before, then you caught me wandering around with the supercorp fam. Anyway, i thought maybe some readers would like it so here it goes.

Lena typed away on her laptop. She switched her focus between a sheet of paper with sentences properly highlighted in neon green and the laptop display. She paused to flex her neck, didn't even take a glance at her clock that ticked nearly at ten. She's been going at it for more than five hours already.  
  
Her employess have gone home after another tough day in the company. Contracts with other corporations are to be prepared, new obligations are arising and that translated more work for Lena to shoulder. She has people who are capable of doing the job on her behalf and all she needed to do is give them a paycheck and some fringe benefits attached. You can call Lena insane or just simply dedicated, but she preferred to be hands on.  
  
"God, you're still here."  
  
A groan originated from her door. It's her best friend, Sam, who give care to Lena's well-being more than Lena herself. Bringing her meals that were only left untouched on her table and purchasing another coffee maker because the last one broke. A hand slamming Lena's laptop close was all it took to snap her out of her workaholic state.  
  
"What the fuck?" Lena exclaimed.  
  
"This is not healthy, Lena Luthor." When the girl looked up to Sam, the black under her eyes showed. "I get that you're the president of this company, you feel like you're subjected to a certain amount of organization and control."  
  
"I am subjected to that kind of responsibility." She stressed, wagging a finger aimlessly.  
  
"But we cannot be led by a person who now functions like a zombie. You're sleep deprived, pressured and very very stressed." Sam is counting on her fingers all the problems she should have confronted Lena about a long time ago before it got this worse. "Be thankful that you're gorgeous or you would look like shit."  
  
"I-" Lena rested her plea, helplessly closing her mouth. It's true, she occupied her hands with work but it's the only way the company could chase the competitors. Business is a daunting and notorious venture, either you take the upward or downward slope. Slacking is not an option. "Alright. So maybe I'm a little busy."  
  
"You're not just a little busy." Sam furiously corrected. "You're obsessed."  
  
"Are you gonna keep on dropping terms to call me?"  
  
"You have people who went through the process of hiring under your supervision. The company has been exceptional because of them. Just trust them, will you?"  
  
"Alright." Lena lifted both her hands from her laptop in surrender. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I don't know. Get laid or something." Sam said flat out.  
  
"You want me to have sex?" Lena tonelessly asked.  
  
"I'm just saying that you need a distraction." Sam turned her back around and strutted to the door. "And go home."  
  
As soon as Sam iz gone, Lena sank to her chair. She pulled out her phone from her drawer and dialed a friend's number.  
  
"I'll take the offer."  
  
  
  
  
  
She slipped the key to her apartment and relief enveloped her.  
  
Home. Finally.  
  
She hung her coat on the rack. With just one tentative look from her foyer, Lena sensed that something's different in her house. Even with all the mess, Lena would have an eye to notice the most miniscule of change.  
  
In an instant, she grabbed the nearest umbrella to arm herself and anticipated for violence. She advanced her footsteps, so careful from producing any noise. Lena heard the water running from her kitchen, alarmingly shifting her route.  
  
From the door frame, her eyes immediately landed on a blonde, long haired girl with incredibly broad shoulders and her long arm that outstretched upwards to reach the cupboard. Just as Lena bravely approached the area, the girl spun around and graced a smile. Not a psychotic killier-looking smile, but a heartwarming one.  
  
"Welcome home, Miss Luthor."  
  
 


	2. Day 0

"Who the fuck are you?" Lena shrieked in panic. The calm and elegance she's known for are forgotten. Self-preservation is all that mattered.

"Rao! Just relax!" The girl cautiously brought her hands up, showing the kitchen knife she's holding. Lena did a quick math. A kitchen knife versus her umbrella, she would survive but the girl might leave her injured. There's no way she's making a trip to the death-smelling hospital at this hour.

"Drop the weapon!" She warned, wielding her umbrella to taunt the girl who winced from her ear-splitting voice.

She put down the knife on the ceramic countertop as instructed and kept her hands in the air. "Just let me explain, Lena." Empty handed, she tried to step forward thinking Lena would presume she's now harmless. Lena shouted at her to stay put.

"How did you know my name?"

"You don't remember me at all?" She inquired, hoping Lena would somehow lose the hostility. For a super powered alien, she's sure scared of the brunette.

"I know what card you're playing, you bastard." Lena hissed fearlessly. She might have never been on track with the news, but she's aware about the burglars pulling some sort of deception game to its victims before they rob their properties or rape them. "Get the fuck out of my home or the tip of this umbrella will go straight to your gut."

"Just listen. Please." She begged, but Lena already fished out her phone to call the police.

"Shut up, you son of a bitch."

"You have a really foul mouth. Just like in college." She remarked.

"How did you-"

Lena's features softened as the girl's image is slowly colored in her memory. She cancelled the call before she could cause more trouble. "Danvers? Kara Danvers?"

"And she remembers." Kara's shoulders began to strain, but just to avoid a screech coming from Lena, she kept her arms lifted.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Lena still didn't let go of the umbrella. Tall figure, doe-eyes and that famous perfect blonde hair during her college days. She should have known.

"Maggie asked me."

"To fucking infiltrate my house?"

"She gave me your apartment key and told me to take care of you. I came here and the house was empty, so I thought I'll just cook dinner for you."

Upon mention did Lena only notice the vegetables and meat sitting on the counter, hence the kitchen knife in her hand. What a predicament she got herself into. But who cares, any sane person would act like she did. It's not everyday you'd find a stranger in your house.

"If you don't mind, can I put my hands down now? I'm starting to not feel them anymore."

"Alright. But we will talk outside."

They sat on both opposite ends of the dining table. Lena made sure to keep her distance just in case. This is much better, Kara thought. At least, the umbrella is aout of the equation. Palm sweating, Lena's threat made her fear for her life.

"Speak." Lena ordered sternly.

"You called Maggie just this evening, right? I happened to be in her office and when she told me that you're the person who requested for her special help, I rushed here as soon as I could to commence the job."

"You're the escort?"

"Not officially an escort in that sense, but I guess I am." She confirmed, shrugging her shoulders.

"You're rich, Kara Danvers. Your family owned a conglomerate. Why would you stick your nose in this kind of career? You're commendable in this job, but you don't belong in that field." Lena narrowed her eyes, reluctant to buy her story.

"About that, I went on a different path. I wanna do things my own way. Classic, right?" She eased a laugh, but Lena failed to see the humor in this conversation. Lena is so tense and Kara had it figured that this would require her to so a lot of work.

Lena didn't change that much, she noticed. She still had an uptight and cold exterior, but she looked more mature and more beautiful than she remembered.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I'm pursuing film and I need cash for my production. I'm trying to be on schedule with the deadlines of festivals which is three months from now."

Lena did recall Kara who used to participate in the university film festivals. Sam would drag her to watch original productions of the students and she gotta admit, Lena was impressed back then.

But someone like Kara who have lived in privilege most of her life, why would she throw all that away for a dream? Well, who is she to judge when she did exactly the same three years ago? Detatching herself from the Luthor heirarchy and founded L-Corp from scratch.

"Maggie was supposed to call someone else, but I volunteered to accompany you for seven days."

"What were you doing in Maggie's club?"

"Applying for a job as a waiter? I don't know. I was just begging her to give me any job." Kara is desperate. Lena could feel it. She used to be like this, ready to charge at any opportunity given. Maybe even sell her soul to the devil. "But if you're no longer interested or you feel strange, I could go back and inform Maggie that-"

"Seven days." Lena is nodding her head, decided. "How much?"

"Are you sure?" Kara's eyes widened, that similar pair of eyes that swept away a number of men and women before.

Lena is really gonna help her. It's hard to believe. A businesswoman like Lena, Kara expected a more complicated negotiation that involved terms and conditions and a contract.

"Name your price before I change my mind."

"Ten thousand dollars."

"I'll give you twenty." Lena stood up. Kara heard the finality in her voice, suggesting no questions must follow. "That's additional payment for keeping the house clean in seven days."

"Yes, Maam." Kara made a salute.

"Go to my room. Upstairs. Clean the mess in my kitchen. Thirty minutes."

Lena was already gone before Kara could say something.

 

 

 

"Come in."

Kara entered the room. She surveyed a little, studying the bleak surroundings that matched Lena's stoic expression as she lied on her bed, donning her pink night gown. She began undoing her shirt, ready to take Lena the best ways he knew of that would equal the worth of price she’s paying her.

“Stop whatever you’re doing.”

“I thought-“

“I’m not sleeping with you. At least not yet.” She tapped the space on her bed. “Come sit beside me.”

Kara complied, climbing on the bed. She kept shifting until she’s a bit more comfortable, but still unsettled. She managed to draw a fair space between her and Lena, but the latter didn’t seem to mind.

“I’m sorry about that. I'm nervous and–”

“So, here are my rules…”

“Wait a minute.” Kara stopped her. “You’re not allowed to set rules.”

“I’m paying you and I have no say? What bullshit is this?”

“I’m just following Maggie's orders, Lena. If you don’t like this arrangement, Maggie agreed that she will pay me instead as long as I don’t leave you unfulfilled or her goons will come and get me beaten up.”

“Whatever. But you’re still gonna clean my house.”

Kara grinned. Lena is being cute and the CEO probably isn't aware. “That request is valid.”

“What are the alleged rules?” She lazily asked, yawning and clearing the tear that formed in her eyes with her forefinger.

“Since we’re new to this and I’m hoping not to repeat the embarrassing scenario a while ago, I’m thinking of doing things little by little, day by day. We will start with holding hands, hugging, cuddling, kissing, so on and so forth. We have seven days. That would be enough, I guess.”

It's quiet until Lena erupted into fits of laughter. This is the first positive emotion she received since she got here. Kara tried to ride along, but she’s completely clueless to why Lena thought this is funny.

“You’re hilarious, Kara. It takes talent to make me laugh." Her words got through, but barely comprehendible. “You were already undressing yourself for crying out loud and you want to take it slow.”

“That was a mistake. I was nervous.” She clarified. Lena could be doing nothing, but she’s effortlessly intimidating. “The purpose is for you to let loose. It’s not about sleeping with you, although it would lead to that, eventually.”

“I didn't know you got a weird in you.” Lena slid down, her body sinking down her mattress. She observed Kara with bedroom eyes as she drew the blanket and wrapped her with it. “An ordinary guy wouldn’t barge into my home, unrestricted, and cook me dinner.”

Lena felt something close to sincerity with the way Kara addressed her. The apprehension and grit Lena rampantly displayed, no one would sign up for that. But here she is.

 

 

 


	3. Day 1

As far as she could remember, Lena had no cook in her house. She lived by herself, alone in a huge ass two-floor apartment because she's too wary sharing a house with someone. It's her very first thought when she woke up from the smell of fried bacon and eggs.  
  
She's still drowsy when she got up. She blinked away the blur in her eyes while a hand combed her disheveled hair. Lena shuddered from the cold air, realizing her almost bare self. She grabbed her white robe and slipped them on.  
  
Going down the flight of stairs, Lena ventured her way to the kitchen. She's dead on her tracks when she caught sight of Kara, leaning over the counter. He's forking the last pelt of her scrambled egg and there are crumbs of bacon left on her plate.  
  
She's already dressed in same clothes from yesterday – buttoned down white shirt tucked inside her trousers. Her hair quite unkempt, but still decent.  
  
Kara finally realized Lena's presence at the doorway. “Good morning. I cooked for you." She gestured over the meal she prepared. "I was starving, so I started without you.”  
  
"It’s okay.”  
  
She didn’t know what to deduce from Lena's blank face. She must be processing the turn of events all over again. She'd rather not pry over it. After last night, Kara learned to stay back a little.  
  
Lena strode to the counter and occupied the space next to her. She began munching the meal Kara prepared for her in silence. Lena's interrupted with the telephone ringing. She's about to take it, but Kara snatched the phone and disconnected the machine from the line. She could already predict what the call might be about.  
  
“What did you just do?” Lena voiced her anger.  
  
“You’re eating your breakfast and I don’t want you getting disturbed. I’m guessing this is your first decent meal after days of skipping, am I right?”  
  
Lena is speechless, at loss for a comeback.  
  
“I thought so. Now, finish your food.”  
  
“And what are you gonna do?” She stuck a spoonful of egg to her mouth.  
  
“You’re fun to watch, Lena." Kara a thumb to wipe off the crumb at the corner of Lena's lips. She's finding a way to dodge from any topic being fixated on Lena's hectic life at the company. This is the agenda after all.  
  
"Last night," Kara started. "I knew I could have waited the morning after. But Maggie thought I was bluffing, which I wasn't."  
  
"Maggie liked to dare people into doing something." She seconded. “Are you leaving after this?” Lena asked. It's a fair question, not really implying that she wanted her to leave.  
  
“I don’t think so. Maggie told me to stay for seven days. It's part of the deal.”  
  
“Of course.” She hurled.  
  
“And I don’t have somewhere to crash.” Kara lowered her gaze, embarrassed.  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“I sold my house to pitch in for the production money.”  
  
“That sucks.”  
  
“I’ll live, babe.”  
  
Lena flinched from the term of endearment Kara used, as if they couldn't get even more awkward.  
  
“I didn’t mean–”  
  
“Don't worry. I’m just shocked.”  
  
Lena took her empty plate and went to the sink to drop them off. She turned on the faucet, water running down her hands.  
  
She shut her eyes close when Kara's gentle arms wrapped her from behind and pulled Lena into her. Shiver ran down Lena's spine and the air to breathe is suddenly insufficient. Lena's back is against her chest that's so evidently firm. Kara's holding her like she’s the most delicate object to have ever existed and she appreciated this feeling that someone else is responsible of keeping her together.  
  
“This might be too much for you.” Kara croaked, placing her chin on Lena's shoulder. That deep voice, it's something to go crazy for. Lena could tell she isn't a novice at this. She did hear stories from college that Kara treated women well. “We won’t progress if we wait longer."  
  
“Yeah. Little by little, day by day.” Lena found herself smiling as Kara smoothed her hands along the train of the robe, applying some pressure.  
  
Kara whiffed through the trestles of her wavy hair. She bit the collar of the robe with her teeth, brushing it down to lay her lips upon the exposed skin of Lena's shoulder. "You smell good.”  
  
“Hmm…” Lena craned her neck so Kara can kiss it better.  
  
Lost in the moment, Lena's hand travelled above Kara's that remained splayed on her belly. Kara felt more of Lena's weight being put upon her.  
  
“Aren’t you gonna be late?”  
  
“I’m the boss, remember?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's lunch break, meaning it's time for Sam to remind Lena that she had to fill her stomach by bringing her food. She arrived at Lena's office, perplexed that her friend is staring into space and doing absolutely nothing. Her table is cleared out except for the stack of folders that were submitted to her this morning for signing and approval. That's definitely a first.  
  
"My nagging is fruitful, I see."  
  
Sam's voice startled Lena who's deep in trance.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sam set the lunchbox she prepared on Lena's table and she took a seat.  
  
"There's a stranger in my house." She revealed.  
  
"What?" Sam almost rose from her chair.  
  
"I went home last night and a stranger was in my kitchen."  
  
"You got robbed?" Worry warped in Sam's tone.  
  
"No." Lena remained calm. "I took your advice, so I called Maggie."  
  
Sam is relieved that the worst is over. But hearing Maggie's name, that's another thing to be intrigued about.  
  
"Don't tell me you asked for a stripper."  
  
"I asked for an escort."  
  
"Shit." Sam smiled wickedly.  
  
"It was a pending offer from Maggie. She told me a month ago that I could take it anytime, so I did, just last night."  
  
"Is the girl hot? She's gotta be hot." Sam's interest peaked.  
  
"Remember Kara Danvers?"  
  
"Tall, blonde hair, dreamy eyes, girls screaming and boys swooning wherever she goes. Yes, I remember her vividly."  
  
"She's the escort."  
  
Sam leaned back, drawn to an immediate contemplation. "That's not possible. Her parents own an empire, ten-folds larger than our company. Why would she be an escort?"  
  
"She left, followed a different calling." Lena went on. "Not the escorting career but...you used to take me out to watch her films at school. That's what she's doing now."  
  
"Wow." She remarked. "From riches to rags, but good for her." Sam clapped both her hands. Looked like Kara found herself a loyal follower. "She was great in our business class, but she was way better in storytelling."  
  
"Apparently, she needed money and she's homeless."

"For sure the experience is gonna be worth it for her. That's what happened to you, Miss  President." She lightly jabbed Lena's shoulder, but the girl didn't react much. "So, was she good?"  
  
"Good in what?"  
  
"In bed, dumbass."  
  
"Oh. We didn't do anything." She grabbed a pen from her stack and opened one of the folders, reviewing its details. "She wanted it slow."  
  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me."  
  
"Really." Lena said, concentrating on the paperwork. "She tucked me to sleep last night, she cooked for me this morning and we just hugged the entire breakfast hour." Lena purposely left out the part where she just melted like candy in her arms and when Kara had her lips skimming over her skin. She thought better to reserve that intimacy for herself.  
  
"That actually sounds sweet."  
  
"Believe me, I thought she was joking when she told me she wanted to be old school, but it was nice of her." She scribbled down her signature and closed the folder, handing it to Sam. "Just give it to my secretary on your way out. Please."  
  
Sam gladly received the folder, her eyes turning crescent from smiling too much. "You do know that you just said she's nice."  
  
"I have nothing to hold against her, Sam. I'm not as bad as you think."  
  
"But you're high-maintenance, Lena."

Lena didn't have to say anything to acknowledge that fact nor attempt to deny it. Sam is too honest about almost anything which made her a good company to keep. The business world is already cramped of liars.  
  
"Send her my good luck and eat your lunch."  
  
"I will, Mom."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey," Kara greeted Lena the moment she arrived. She's in the living room, sitting on one side of the couch in baggy pants and black shirt. "How's work?"  
  
Lena stood frozen at the foyer. No one has ever asked her how her day went except for her parents, but that was when she still lived under their roof which was years ago.  
  
"Same old." Regardless of the foreign set up, she replied.  
  
"You must be hungry. Come here." Kara invited Lena to join. "I made sandwiches with chips. Maggie told me you like lighter foods."  
  
Lena's last girlfriend didn't even bother to know the kind of food she liked. She made reservations in five-star restaurants even when Lena just wanted to eat home and watch a movie and cuddle. Then here's Kara Danvers whom she just met last night, already doing a ton better.  
  
Kara actually made a call this afternoon to inquire Lena's favorites and made her list. She's getting paid to serve, so she should effort.  
  
Lena flopped down her tired body on the couch. She's lazy enough to grab the plate from the coffee table. Kara, being chivalrous, did it for her.  
  
"Thanks." Lena smiled.  
  
Their eyes met, but Lena's sight then fell when Kara is tugging on her lower lip. "Is it alright if you move closer? I want to cuddle."  
  
Lena didn't protest with Kara's small request that also favored her. She crawled to Kara's side and the latter engulfed her, snaking her arms from her rear as Lena found comfort with her upper body now resting above Kara. She also pulled her legs up and laid them on the couch.  
  
"You feel good?"  
  
Lena only hummed, taking a bite of the sandwich. Kara played with her hair, twirled a finger around. Her hands might appear heavy with those long fingers, but they're light as a feather carressing her head and nearly basking her to close her eyes.  
  
None of them initiated to talk and just allowed the sitcom on the television to fill noise. It overcame to them that they're good with lesser words and letting their bodies speak, similar to the scenario at the kitchen.  
  
Kara would kiss her on her temple or her hair from time to time. Lena is developing that fondness of having Kara around and it's only been a day. Maybe she really needed this temporary escape and Kara is doing a heck of a job in encouraging her to do more. To try a few things she's been missing out, as formerly mentioned by her friends.  
  
They stayed like that the entire evening until Lena gradually fell asleep in Kara's arms.  
  


 


	4. Day 2

  
_"Hello. Is this Lena's phone?"_

_"Kara?"_

 

_"Yep."_

_"How did you know my number?"_

_"Uh...I had it in a while."_

_"W-why did you call? I have to leave in five."_

_"Are you coming back early? I was thinking-"_

_"I'm meeting an important person at 9pm."_

_"That late?"_

_"Yes, that late. We have to adjust to his precious fucking time table or we'd lose a million dollars."_

_"You seem pissed."_

_"Try conversing with a middle-aged man who talks boringly about his younger days just to make him appeal better to my taste. Let's see if you won't get pissed."_

_"God, you're so feisty."_

_"Is there a problem with that?"_

_"Nothing at all."_

_"You're bothering me, Kara. End this call or I will do it."_

_"You're not only feisty, but you're also bipolar. I wouldn't be surprised if you suddenly want to stop having sex while we're already in the middle of it."_

_"How dare you."_

_"You could have ended the call when you knew it was me. Why didn't you do it?"_

_"Don't test me."_

_"Make me."_

_"Hang up now. Don't make me kill you in your sleep."_

_"Last night, you were purring at me not to leave your side and just this morning, you left me in your bed, no post-its, no calls and no messages. Isn't that a little unfair, Lee?"_

_"You--what did you just call me?"_

_"Lee."_

_"You gave me a nickname. How awfully charming."_

_"It's cute and you like it."_

_"I don't."_

_"Just admit it. I'm the only brilliant person who came up with that nickname."_

_"This conversation is becoming silly."_

_"Then let's get silly together."_

_"Stop playing cheesy with me. That doesn't work."_

_"I can hear you smiling."_

_"I am not smiling."_

_"Are you sure? I think I heard you muffling a laugh just now."_

_"I'm hanging up."_

_"What time will you get home?"_

_"Just don't wait up for me anymore."_

_"I'll wait for you."_

_"Don't."_

_"I felt like waiting my whole life for you to come home since you left. A few more hours won't really hurt."_

_"Kara, don't be stubborn."_

_"Alright. You're the boss. I'll see you in the morning."_

 


	5. Day 3

  
"Lee?"

Kara almost crawled off the bed once Lena's eyes snapped open after the twelfth time she's calling the girl's name to wake her up. The possibility Lena fainted in her sleep tolled in her mind. Maggie was right. Hauling Lena out of the dreamland is a harder task than putting her to bed.

"What time is it?" She asked, groggily. She rubbed her eyes and then dragged her hand down her face. Remorse surfaced in Kara's chest. She should have let her enjoy the dream and not ruin it by bringing her back to a nightmare disguising as reality. Lena had a really long night. She ended up sleeping on the couch and Kara had to carry her to the bedroom.

Kara got lost for a second, gazing at Lena. "It's twelve."

"Shit." She lipped a curse. "I overslept."

"I did my best to wake you up." Kara kindly informed. She definitely didn't want to be the root of Lena's bad mood.

"I know you did. It's tricky, so A for the effort." All Kara heard was sarcasm and zero hint of appreciation. "Give me my phone."

"If you're gonna call Sam, I already did and she also congratulated me and it was weird."

"Oh." Lena sat up, raking her fingers through her hair. She could use a bath. A cold one. "Get out of my room." She used her weak hands to push Kara off the bed.

"Okay, I will. No need to get violent."

Kara gave her space and went to the door. Lena didn't mind Kara's presence anymore, losing the night gown away and letting it fall to the floor, displaying her naked back. She didn't care. Kara would be seeing it anyway.

 

 

 

There are words, functions and frames on Kara's laptop screen that Lena couldn't comprehend. She already lost track of the movie she is streaming on Netflix just to decipher her recent activity.

Kara said she's editing the footage they have shot for her film and Lena isn't certain if that's exactly what she's been doing or she's only trying to impress her by flaunting a complicated-looking work material. Clicking, a bit of keyboard pressing, switching applications and jotting down on her notepad, those are basically what she is busy of for the past two hours.

"This is your definition of productive?" Lena sipped her beer then placing it back on the end table of her couch. It's her third can for the day.

Kara paused and tuned her attention to Lena. "Since when are you an expert in this field?"

"One doesn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure that you're just viewing your footage over and over from different angles."

"Because that's the process of editing and reviewing. I'm choosing the best shots then I cut them, edit them, make them look like they were taken from a camera made of great specs and I decide which scenes to reshoot."

"Sounds like-"

"Yes. A headache. Not that I have one right now."

Lena's supposed to say "A pain in the ass", but headache would do.

Kara grunted, helping herself up from the tile floor to settle on the couch. Another day of an unfinished business. She looked at Lena whom she discovered to be selfishly enjoying a beer.

"You've been drinking?" Kara is frowning.

"Your back was facing me, unless you have an eye behind your head, then maybe I would've known that you wanted one." Oena said nonchalantly.

"You could at least offer." She murmured.

"This is actually the last can. I-I...if you want to-"

"Just give me your hand."

Kara presented hers and Lena stared at it for too long like she's waiting for something to pop out from it. Seconds later, she realized that Kara wanted to hold hands. What a very suave move.

A small smile broke on her lips, but Kara isn't able to catch that because her eyes are trained on Lena's hand, gauging any sign that she'd answer to it. Lena placed her palm flat against hers. Kara's hands looked strong and knowing she's a Kryptonian, her own might break once she held them. The moment their skin made contact, exchanging each other's warmth, Kara knotted their hands together. Lena realized she has nothing to worry about. 

Kara would untangle their fingers and twiddle with them. She brought their hands closer to her perspective and Lena kept mistaking the gesture that Kara is gonna kiss her hand.

"You have small hands and short fingers." Kara observed.

"Makes me the least competent lesbian, doesn't it?"

"It's not about the length, you know. You're wonderful in many different ways."

"Is that why you have my number saved on your contacts after…let’s just say it’s been a really long time? Because you still find me wonderful?”

Lena acted innocent while cunning at the same time and pretended to count the number of years that passed on her other hand just to tease him. Kara lowered her head and smiled shyly with short cackles leaving her lips. There is no room for shame in her heart because crushing on Lena Luthor is an automatic impulse to any person who laid eyes on her.

"You caught me. Congratulations!" Kara produced fake cheers to feast with her unearthed secret.

"For how long?" Lena wanted to fold her arms and that meant she had to retrieve her hand. To her surprise, she didn't want to do that any sooner.

"The truth is, I had your number memorized for six years." She confessed, even specifying the period of time. "I was planning to make dinner yesterday and I thought I should ask you first what time you'll be back and what you are craving to eat. I had to call you and it was a hopeless shot because people don't usually keep the same contact number for more than five years. But you answered and you didn't hang up on me. It was a big plus to my ego."

She didn't know what to say. Lena just looked at her and smiled and Kara is seeing it this time.

"I wanted to ask you out so many times before when I saw you at this frat party. We were juniors, by the way. I asked one of our colleagues for your number and I just needed to press call but I never did."

"Why didn't you?" Lena challenged.

"You were intimidating and I'm....me and an alien, although that's no longer frowned upon and I know you're not against the likes of me. But even that air-headed gorgeous actress from the Theatre Department was stuttering to invite you over to her splendid party and she's human."

By intimidating, Lena wanted to believe she got scared. It isn't offending. In fact, it isn't news to her anymore. She had that unfriendly image until now each time she cruised through the halls and her employees would scurry away like rats. But props to Kara, nobody ever admitted they are afraid of her. It showed in their faces and actions, but never straight out in words.

"Am I less intimidating now?" Lena raised a brow.

"I just happened to have grown a pair to run here two nights ago because I found out Lena Luthor wanted an escort and I still haven't called about two-hundred people I went to college with and inform them about...us."

Lena leaned closer to Kara. She pillowed Kara's shoulder, burying her head to the crook of her neck while Kara fixed their hands above her lap.

"You could've asked me." Her voice registered lower, but Kara could hear her clear.

"As if you'd say yes."

Carried away, Kara tilted her head to the side and slightly leaned it on Lena's.

"What if I did?"

"I doubt so."

"You'll never know unless you try."

 

 


	6. Day 4

"Knock, knock."

Lena looked up, pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose. Kara peeked her head through the door and waved her fingers.

"I come bearing gifts." She announced, stepping into Lena's office without further ado.

Lena put her pen down and eyed on the supposed "gifts" in Kara's hand which is a packed lunch. Seeing the meal confined in hard plastic triggered her stomach to grumble and Kara is a great cook who made great food. She didn't need visuals to gain appetite.

"I didn't say you can come in." She teased, almost rising up to properly welcome her but Kara gestured for her to stay.

"What are you up to?" She asked, leaving the lunch on the table with so much care. It had fish soup and it would be a waste to make a few spill.

Lena followed Kara's movements, sauntering to go over the table to meet her, donning the casual long-sleeve and jeans. Kara is very model-like and that made sense because she is good-looking and has good physique.

"The usual boring office stuff."

For once in her life, Lena felt small. She is towered by Kara's height, shrinking more when she leaned down and drifting upon her are Kara's blue eyes that stared meekly. There isn't enough space in her chair that could just swallow her in.

"Boring office stuff." Kara repeated teasingly. Lena tried harder to remain composed. "I think I'm familiar with that."

Lena is holding too tight and too hard on the arm rests of her chair. Kara removed her glasses, folding the hinges and placing them on the far corner of the table. She didn't know what kind of game Kara is trying to play. But to be situated where Kara is just an inch away from her face, licking her lips and biting it and breathing heavily through her nose with her eyes panned on Lena's parted mouth, no words are necessary to figure out where this is about to head.

"If you're gonna kiss me, just do it. Stop dragging your ass elsewhere and-"

Their lips touched for the first time and it lingered for a while before Kara closed her eyes and fully took Lena's lips. It started slow. Lena could only sigh against Kara's mouth as the latter's hands spread to her waist and gently pressed her palms.

Lena is responding. What Kara expected to be a simple lip to lip kiss became sort of beyond that. Their lips are moving, almost like dancing. Kissing is the least of the things she thought they'd be coordinated, but good thing she's wrong. They aren't doing anything erotic (yet), but this is going straight to her most favorite kiss. She has never kissed a girl as innocent as this and she didn't mind if she'd do this with Lena for hours.

Lena sprang from her chair and everything felt like it's spinning, but Kara is holding her still, preventing her from falling back. She kicked her chair out of the way, rolling to the corner. Her hand fumbled the edge of her table, leading Kara there. She broke the kiss briefly, hopping on the furniture and pulling Kara by the collar of shirt to resume the kiss, parting her legs wide to fit her between.

The papers beneath her are definitely gonna be ruined, but Lena didn't give a damn. For nearly four days, they didn't do anything except hug and hold hands and bicker - a total child's play, and Lena is mentally slapping herself for not doing this the first day when she should have let Kara strip herself off that night.

Their activity is becoming more exhilarating, making Kara open her mouth out of spur and Lena got the hint, sliding her tongue inside the small gap Kara unconsciously made with her lips. It is startling at first, she never pegged Lena to initiate this move.

Lena is feeling warmer. Besides her heart pounding on her rib, heat is surfacing to various parts of her body but is mostly centered somewhere around her belly. Lena glided her hands on Kara's chest until her arms are circled around her neck. Lena's fingers threaded through the blonde locks and she had to take note of how incredibly soft they are.

The kiss is turning sloppy from time to time. Lena would sometimes feel Kara's teeth biting her. She didn't mind it. Kara is distracting her too much with other factors, the way she sucked her tongue and its sensation inside her mouth. One thing she noticed with Kara though, she is still so careful despite the ever shifting pace of their kisses.

Even if Kara didn't want to, she is unintentionally stealing Lena's breath. Lena is finally realizing what it's like to be swept by Kara Danvers.

"Let's...let's pause." Harsh breath escaped Lena's lips as she pulled away. "I have to breathe, Kara."

Kara's hand is on her nape, drawing closer and pressing her lips on Lena's jaw, moving her way to her neck, to her throat, then her collarbone.

"What you're d-doing...." Lena spluttered between the soft kisses that Kara is leaving. "is....not r-really helping me b-breathe."

Kara cupped her face, gazing deeply into her eyes as though the number of times she's been given the chance to watch her sleep or just basically watch her do anything aren't enough. How could Lena not fall for this?

"Fuck air."

They are kissing again, harder and deeper, sustaining back the fire that's momentarily gone. Lena is asserted that both of them are experiencing the same pang in their chests, a kind of pain that is achingly addictive. Lena is new to this feeling. Kissing someone breathlessly and stashing away all the thoughts that demandingly pestered her every second. The company, the clients, her current work that got sat on and wrinkled underneath them, she could just careless about them because she is swayed by the woman in front of her and this is very unlike her.

A knock came bursting at the door, followed by a muffled voice that informed Lena about a board meeting in fifteen minutes.

"I need to-" Kara released Lena because she had to go. "I h-have to attend this meeting. I really can't miss it."

"I know." She did and Lena didn't need to stress the importance of her work.

Kara carried her down, almost had jumped. Lena grabbed her glasses that is now perched precariously on the edge and she's about to wear them back, but Kara took her wrists. "You look more beautiful this way." She pecked her lips and smiled after, very proudly. "I think I also just heard Lena Luthor tripping on her words because of me."

"Wipe off that smug." Lena tapped Kara's cheek and she just laughed.

"Hey, eat your lunch after that board meeting." Kara kissed her again, indicating how much she didn't want to leave.

"And you should go now. You don't want Sam to catch us and make fun of how physical we got or whatever."

"I'll just see you at home then."

"Yeah. Hopefully we will really see each other."

 

 

 

Lena settled her things on her dresser carefully, afraid to wake Kara up who is already sleeping. She noticed she didn't change her clothes and arrived at a conclusion that she waited for her.

She is smiling for the nth time of the day. Besides knowing that someone is anticipating for her appearance at the front door, Kara looked really adorable, covered like a cocoon under her violet comforter that she could just kiss her right there.

She crept on the bed, painstakingly sliding close to her. Lying on her side, watching Kara as her shoulders are rising and falling at constant rhythm, Lena couldn't help but touch her jaw then brush a thumb on her plump lips. Kara moved her head a little and not one bit did Lena feel a rush of panic. Everything is much too peaceful, unlike the work environment where she competed with herself, the dues and the stress.

"Lena?" It's her first word, fluttering her eyes open.

"I'm here." She said, her hand still cradled her face. She kept smiling. It's like Kara woke up in a place suddenly unknown to her.

"I...uh...you...you need to eat. I...should-" She wanted to get up so badly.

"Just stay here," She kissed her forehead and then her lips. Lena is at the advantage for being all affectionate, making Kara yield back to the comfort of the bed. "I can take care of myself, okay?"

"Okay, because you said so and because I'm too sleepy to get up and whip something up for you."

"I was expecting you made me a meal."

"I did."

"And all I need to do is put it in the microwave then...."

She went on with her little talk, slowly breaching the gap between them and Kara is conscious enough to be the one to kiss her. Smooching sounds echoed in the room that defeated the rowdy AC. Lena would swipe her tongue on Kara's lips and she would reciprocate the same. Kara had thin lips and despite how rough they are going at, Lena didn't feel like her mouth is bruising nor Kara is trying to eat her face.

There is already a sense of familiarity that blossomed when their lips are in contact and it soon developed so much hunger compared to the kiss they shared at Lena's office. It would engage them into something hotter and steamier. That is until Kara's lips stopped moving.

Lena pulled away, giggling. "I can't believe she fell asleep while we're making out." She ran her fingers through the blonde hair. "But we did see each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me if there are grammatical mistakes


	7. Day 5

  
Lena woke up and it's upon instinct that she looked for Kara downstairs, hoping to catch her with an apron on and walking around the house. Sadly, she isn't in the living room or in the kitchen. Her things are still intact in the vacant space of the cabinet in Lena's room, but knowing she is nowhere to be found in her house got Lena worried. It already slipped out of her mind that she had to be at work in thirty minutes.

Lena ate the pancake Kara made for her and went to the living room. She switched the TV on to draw her mind away from thinking about the possibility that Kara is already searching for a different place to crash and by the time she gets back, she will grab her things and leave and Lena will just call her if she wanted to meet up to finish their deal once and for all.

Then the front door opened and she stood up, ramrod. There's Kara with bags of groceries in both hands.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Uhm," Kara kicked the door close. "I went grocery shopping. You ran out of milk, eggs and all other basics."

"Why did you go out without telling me?" Lena crossed her arms. She's definitely mad and Kara could tell it just by her tone and posture and the knotting eyebrows. This is almost like their first meeting, without the violence and the umbrella.

"I didn't want to wake you up, so I left you a note at the fridge..." Lena only gave her a dumbfounded look. "...which you obviously haven't read."

Lena's arm fell back to her sides, overcame by the mistake of making assumptions. She opened her mouth to apologize, but no word came to be. Next time, she's gonna ask first in a diplomatic manner and not spit out the first thing that came into her head.

"You think I would leave like that without saying goodbye?" Kara tousled Lena's hair and pecked her lips. It's dejecting knowing Lena had thought of her that way. "I will never do that."

On a brighter note, she didn't expect Lena to be this upset just because she went out and was gone for an hour. It easily pacified her.

She headed to the kitchen and Lena followed her. Kara is emptying the paper bag one by one and placing them inside the fridge. Lena propped her elbows above the counter and waited for Kara to finish.

"Lena, shouldn't you be insisting to be at work by now?" With her back facing Lena, she felt that there are eyes staring at her since she started stacking the fridge.

"I'm already late, I might as well not go." She murmured.

Kara is folding the paper bags and stashed them in a drawer with the rest. She went to the sink, yanked the faucet and started doing the dishes. "I think it's safe to say that I'm nailing this whole escorting job."

"I have a lot of work to finish." Lena grumbled as if she's pointing the blame on Kara who is only smirking.

"Then call Sam and ask other people to do it for you. You're the boss, they'll do whatever you want."

"Or I could do them here." She tried her luck.

"No." Kara snapped.

Lena grimaced. This deal is very off-putting on her part. "Sure because it's one of your rules."

"As long as you're home, work is not allowed."

"I know, I know." She replied with drear.

The kitchen is quiet for a while, besides the rush of water, and it's Lena's turn to have her arms around Kara, to bury her head on her back and say her name. "Kara."

She wanted to pause, turn around and answer Lena's call. Return her lips back to hers because she felt that they belonged there and if there's any way to make it plausible, she wouldn't stop. "Hmm?"

"Doesn't this tire you? Doing the same thing every day?" Lena asked.

"If it's for twenty thousand bucks, anyone would do house chores twenty four-seven. Why did you ask?"

Lena knew she's joking. No matter how it appeared that this is only for the cash, Lena thought it didn't fit Kara's personality. Her opinion of Kara has definitely been up high since day one.

"Nothing. I'm just curious."

"Maybe you're the one who is getting tired of me." Kara said, nudging the girl behind her. Lena clung to her tighter. "Just two more days left then I'm out of the picture and everything will be back to normal."

"Two more days." She whispered, her lips turning upside down. A part of her didn't want things be normal again.

 

 

Lena laid back on the couch. Kara is still preoccupied with her project. Lena grabbed the remote to turn off the television. She got exhausted spending her entire afternoon doing nothing but watch Friends.

"I just killed time for five hours. This should be a record."

"My eyes are burning, I think." Kara shut her laptop and massaged her eyes gently with her fingers before getting up.

She wanted to squeeze beside Lena on the couch, but she hovered on top of her instead. Kara lowered herself to press her body further against Lena, her hand slipping to the back of her head and she began kissing her neck. Lena is alright with this occurrence, seeing how ordinary this is.

"Tired?" Lens asked, caressing Kara's hair. She stared at the hard-edged ceiling under her eyelashes.

Five days ago, Lena could have killed Kara. And now, they could barely get their hands off each other. The stark difference is comparable.

"Not really." Her deep voice echoed her desire. Kara's other hand fleeted all over Lena's clothed body. Since yesterday, kissing Lena brought about a different appeal to her and changed the concept of sex she had known her whole life.

"I want your lips.”

Lena spoke and Kara answered.

Their limbs got tangled and hands explored. Lena shifted a few times to make room for Kara between her legs. "You're hard." Her hand touched the erect cock, stroking it over her jogging pants. Kara is only at home so she didn't think of wearing anything better. She completely didn't expect anything like this to happen today.

If only Lena knew, Kara already felt her cock getting hard the moment she got on top of her that it could penetrate past the fabric, and what Lena is doing, stroking and squeezing it, only made it worse.

"It should be." Kara groaned, taking Lena's hand and placing it back to the side of her hips. The hopeful thinking that she could have worn jeans to hide her erection didn't settle to her. There is nothing for Kara to be ashamed of as her cock is incidentally stuck between Lena's thighs, because she swore Lena is brimming of heat down her shorts and she's bucking her lower body in a subtle move.

Kara sank lower. She nuzzled her head between Lena's breasts while her hand hiked up the edge of Lena's shirt and went underneath.

"It's okay to touch you like this, right?" Kara asked, afraid of escalating things in a wrong timing and get too ahead.

"I want you to." There's a crack in Lena's voice that's so erotic in Kara's ears and she took it as an invitation. "Hell, I've been wanting to have sex with you since yesterday."

The revelation is a shock to Kara. Lena is the type who went with the flow of their agreement. She had not expressed the courses she wanted to venture until today. She'd kiss Kara back, allowing her to have her way but only to that extent. Kara just proceeded with what she started and didn't probe with it. There is no way she's gonna be the cause for this excellent progress to go downhill due to her overjoy.

Kara's palm ran over her lean stomach and travelled upwards, cupping one of her breasts. Her thumb circled around the nipple over Lena's bra and for sure it's hard. Lena kissed her, tongue swirling. She arched her back when Kara repeated it, rubbing her thumb on her nipple and kneading her mound at the same time.

"Why did your girlfriends ever break up with you?" Of all things, that's what Kara had deduced because Lena had great breasts and from the response she gathered, Lena liked to be touched on that body part. Fuck, what more if she's naked and not wearing anything.

"Don't know." She smiled and she licked Kara's lips. "Because I'm too busy?"

"They're missing out a lot, just so you know."

Kars pushed her cock against Lena's sex, slow and gentle. She would do more if she's inside her. Lena let out a soft moan that urged Kara to keep doing it. She's matching Kara's pace as they delved into the kiss even deeper.

Kara grabbed her ass to pull their bodies closer. They moved together on the couch. Hands drifted to many places and lips kissing everywhere. Lena is whispering her name, like Kara is hearing numerous praises.

Kara casted her eyes to Lena to have a sight of her face. Lena is biting her lips hard, head tipped to the back. She's preventing herself to moan loudly that she could draw out blood from those precious lips. Kara is so turned on just by the look on her face and realizing that she's the reason for emanating that.

Lena is bucked her hips against the hard cock in shapes, demanding more friction. She grabbed a fistful of Kara's shirt and their pace became rougher and faster. Kara is gonna come if this kept going. A chorus of stifled moans filled Kara's ears, an indication that she is hitting all of Lena's right spots. She wanted to take their clothes off and ram into her and make Lena shout her name again.

Lena kissed her with passion, lips ajar. It's her way to quiet herself down while Kara sucked her tongue, the muscle running on the roof of her mouth. Rao, she is imagining what it would feel like to have her cock filled by her luscious mouth or be inside her wet and tight walls. It didn't really matter to her whichever of the two because it's Lena.

As if the girl beneath her could read her mind, Lena's hands went to the edge of Kara's jogging pants. Fuck, they're gonna have sex. Once she's inside her, Kara is beyond convinced that she'd come in a single thrust. That's how much Lena is making her dick ache even if that would be embarrassing.

A popping sound echoed in the living room when Lena broke the kiss.

"I can do this, right?" She mocked, smirking at Kara.

Then the telephone rang, located on the console table by the wall five feet across the back of the couch. They both kept their post. Kara saw the way Lena swallowed. She left her phone in the bedroom, hence the call coming through the living room instead.

"Shit. That's Sam." She whispered, seized of panic, as if her friend had a power to sense what they were doing and what they were about to do. "I have to take this. I told her to report to me after seven."

They both realized they've been doing this for an hour.

"Please," Kara cupped her face, pleading her not to. "I'm really close."

They were only making out, sensual touching and dry humping and Kara is about to come. People these days are too prideful to admit that.

This, yet again, had suggested how outstandingly different Kara. is.

"Please ignore that. I mean, I should be the one pleasuring you and not me." Kara said the last minute. "I guess I could do it in the bathroom."

The telephone can wait. Lena thought.

Unprepared, Kara is shover to the opposite side of the couch. Lena straddled on top of her. She took off her short shorts except for her black laced panties. Despite the piercing ring of the telephone, Lena heard Kara gulp. She lowered Kara's jogging pants and revealed the throbbing member, freeing the space that Kara felt as though it trapped her for days.

Lena's eyebrow rose. "You're huge." Her hands laid flat on Kara's chest as she began to rock against her. Her waist swayed gracefully, brushing her center throughout Kara's length. She could feel the fluid sensation all the way to her balls.

"This is my...my first time doing...this." Lena confessed. "I saw this...movie a long time ago and I thought it was..."

"Hot?"

She nodded. "You feel fucking good right now, don't you?" Kara nearly came with that alone. Lena just fucking dirty talked to her.

"Shit." Kara grunted. Her hands gripped Lena's ass tighter. Lena is technically giving her a lap dance and she is near the edge of her orgasm.

The ring died for a few seconds and it blared again throughout the room along with their moans. Lena's lips landed to Kara's, her dark hair falling down and curtaining their faces. Kara shuddered from the kiss and Lena felt it from the continuous throbbing of her dick against her pussy.

Lena is wet and Kara could feel her warmth through her soaked panties. It made Kara smile in their steamy lip lock. She wanted to fuck her right now. She wanted Lena to feel what she's making her feel because it's purely amazing.

"Lena...ugh-I'm....I'm coming...."

Her cock tightened, the pressure shooting up from inside that she started taking sharp breaths, almost hissing. Kara touched Lena's face, seeking to gaze into her eyes. Lena rode her faster and Kara moved her crotch up to speed, raspy noises slipping past their mouths.

Kara is sighing by then. Lena slowed her movements into gentler strokes as Kara came. She's a mess. She came hard and the hem of her shirt was sticky over her torso.

"You're going to be my death, Luthor." Kara managed to blurt.

Lena gave her a plain kiss and noticed her cock has not fallen down. The telephone is still ringing. It's the fourth call which Lena still managed to track. She ran to the back in just her shirt and panties and answered the previously much awaited call.

 


End file.
